


20 фактов

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ирука не уверен, как описать их отношения. С его точки зрения, они не совсем друзья – но уж точно не любовники





	20 фактов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20 Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459278) by midnightdiddle (gooseberry). 



1\. Впервые Джирайя встретил Ируку, когда после атаки Кьюби не прошло и недели. Он вернулся домой, чтобы увидеть, как его старый учитель вновь становится хокаге, и посмотреть на имя своего ученика, вырезанного на мемориале. Джирайя вспоминал Ируку весь остаток недели, потому что тот не проронил ни слезинки – единственный из многочисленных сирот.  
2\. Второй раз Джирайя встретил Ируку сразу после похорон Сандайме. Джирайя ждал в раменной Наруто, и Ирука тоже его ждал. Они поговорили пару минут, так что стоило Джирайе уйти, как он тут же выкинул Ируку из головы.  
3\. Все два с половиной года странствий Наруто бесконечно талдычил о своем «Ируке-сенсее». У Джирайи ушло почти четыре месяца, чтобы сложить вместе два и два и осознать, что учитель Наруто – тот самый мальчик-сирота, о котором всегда говорил Сандайме. Когда они вернулись в Коноху, Джирайя вновь встретился с Ирукой, и на этот раз, когда они расстались, он вспоминал об Ируке не один день.  
4\. В дни, когда у Ируки нет смен в офисе распределения миссий, Джирайя и Ирука тренируются вместе. Джирайя находит их спарринги довольно скучными, но никогда не говорит этого вслух.  
5\. Ирука знает, что Джирайя скучно с ним сражаться, но никогда не подает виду.  
6\. Джирайя проигрывает Ируке один-единственный раз. Позднее Джирайя жалуется, что это был грязный трюк, и Ирука обещает больше его не применять. В конце концов, не так-то легко инсценировать собственную смерть.  
7\. Джирайя и Ирука переспали всего-навсего один раз. Нет, они не были пьяны или охвачены волной безумной страсти. Когда все кончилось, Джирайя неловко кашлянул, а Ирука пожал плечами. Больше они эту тему не поднимали.  
8\. Ирука не уверен, как описать их отношения. С его точки зрения, они не совсем друзья – но уж точно не любовники. Может, хорошие знакомые?  
9\. Джирайя тоже не знает, как описать их отношения. Он не хочет, чтобы они были «просто хорошими знакомыми», но уж точно не хочет становиться любовниками. С его точки зрения, они друзья.  
10\. Иногда в сумерках они сидят на крыше дома Ируки. Ирука проверяет работы учеников, а Джирайя работает над рукописью, и время от времени они обмениваются бумагами. Ученики Ируки получат контрольные с пометками, сделанными жирной лиловой ручкой, а рукописи Джирайи будут пестреть ярко-красными исправлениями.  
11\. Ирука может перепить половину Конохи, а Джирайя – другую половину. Когда они вместе напиваются, то начинают горланить песни. Песни всегда очень старые, времен детства Джирайи. Он понятия не имеет, откуда Ирука-то их знает, но никогда не спросит.  
12\. Ирука рассказывает Джирайе о родителях один-единственный раз. Ирука пьян в хлам, и Джирайя не лучше, поэтому он сидит, слушает, мир вокруг медленно кружится, а Ирука смеется, плачет и сорванным голосом выкрикивает имена, которых в деревне никто больше и не помнит. К утру Джирайя тоже их забывает.  
13\. Джирайя рассказывает Ируке о своих учениках один-единственный раз. О девочке, убитой на чунинских экзаменах, о мальчике, убитом в АНБУ, и о мальчике, погибшем во имя защиты деревни. Джирайя чувствует себя очень старым и очень, очень усталым, шепча все это в темноту, пока Ирука спит.  
14\. Они по-настоящему ссорятся всего три раза. В первый раз Джирайя сказал Ируке, что тот слишком глуп, чтобы как следует ценить то, что он получает, живя в Конохе, а Ирука парировал, что раз Джирайя такой мудрый, то почему же сам всегда уходит? Во второй раз Джирайя сказал Ируке, что тот слишком увлекается и взваливает на себя вину всего мира, а Ирука ответил, что Джирайе тоже бы не помешало временами осознавать свою вину. В третий и последний раз Джирайя заявил, что Ирука должен пытаться стать кем-то большим, чем обычный учитель. Ирука пол-недели с ним не разговаривал.  
15\. Поначалу Джирайя пытался переделать Ируку. Но у него маловато терпения, и он мало интересуется как людьми, так и их воспитанием; в конце концов он и думать забыл о том, чтобы «переделать» Ируку.  
16\. Ирука никогда не обманывался, что может переделать Джирайю. Это было бы откровенной ложью, к тому же Ирука не считает, что обладает достаточным влиянием на Джирайю.  
17\. Джирайя воспринимает Ируку как должное. Он осознает это и иногда даже думает, что так нельзя, но перестроиться не получается. Все воспринимают существование Ируку как само собой разумеющееся, так что Джирайя просто не отличается от остальных. Ирука словно излучает уверенность в том, что он будет здесь, рядом, всегда-всегда. Джирайя не может представить себе Коноху без него.  
18\. Ирука никогда не воспринимает присутствие Джирайи как само собой разумеющееся. Он воспринимал как должное своих родителей, а также сенсея и товарищей по команде, когда был на полмира моложе. Теперь он никого и ничего не воспринимает как должное, потому что слишком уж боится потерять.  
19\. Они никогда не заводят разговор, кто умрет первым, но временами, когда они сидят на крыше, оба размышляют как раз об этом. Джирайя надеется умереть первым, потому что он слишком устал видеть, как умирают другие. Ирука надеется умереть первым, потому что не переживет, если потеряет очередного друга. Или хорошего знакомого.  
20\. Иногда, пока Ирука пьет очередную кружку кофе, а Джирайя в это время разглагольствует о сюжете новой книги, Ирука думает, что все-таки они – настоящие друзья. И эта мысль греет его сердце.


End file.
